Gene meets Gene
by Karesu-Gaara-Mikosu
Summary: Okay, so they think if they clone Gene they can kill him? So they try right? Well, this just gos to prove you dont let you apprentace do the paperwork.


Karesu: Well this is my first ever Outlaw Star fanfic and i am very pround of it.!

Onna: Yup!

Karesu: Fear me mortals!

Onna: Oh no, shes in one of her moods again...

Karesu: mwhahahahahahahahahahaha

Onna: you are strange Karesu

Karesu: That I am, On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

_**Chapter one**_

He was pacing in the dimly lighted room, because of the darkness you couldn't see the figure's features. Just then the right door opened momentarily flooding light into what appeared to be a small office. Two figures entered and the room was dark once again.

"You called?" A man's voice called and the shadowy figure nodded, barely seen with the amount of light given in the room.

"Yes." A deep voice called. "I have finally found a way to defeat are dear friend Gene Starwind." The other just waited for some more information on the matter. "If you want to beat someone, why not send them to kill themselves?" He asked laughing a bit.

"What do you mean? Drive him to kill himself?" the other called a bit confused on the matter at hand.

"Even if that would be very entertaining it would be next to impossible, I say we make a clone of him, and send him to kill the real one." The pride in the knowledge that he had come up with a brilliant plan was not lost in his voice. The other nodded.

"Professor, who is the other with you?" The tall figure asked, finally noticing that there was another with the man.

"She is my apprentice, is that a problem?" The girl didn't speak or look at the two men. She simply looked at the dark ground of the room.

"Not at all, she will help you with this project. It's good experience for her, wouldn't you say, what is her name anyway?" Looking strait at her in the dim lighting.

"Her name is Koiyo Sarumi." and with that they came back into the corridor. Now you could see the two in the hallway. One was an elderly man, white lab-coat and white hair that practically matched his outfit, old looking but blue eyes. And then a considerably younger girl with long purple hair that had a shade of blue at the tips and emerald green eyes.

"Well we need to program in the looks and attitude of Starwind, and then start the clone-ing process." The old professor said as they walked back to the lab. "Koiyo, its your job to start putting in the info while I get the right preparations for a clone." She nodded and went to a computer council, starting to put in the information they had gathered about the red-headed pilot

—At Starwind and Hawking—

"Man I wish a good a job would show up soon, were practically broke!" Gene whined and sat back.

"Well if you weren't so picky about are jobs!" Jim countered typing away on his computer and gave a moment to look over and glare at the red-head.

"Hey that is not my fault Jim, there is just nothing that is paying well." Gene countered and Jim sighed in frustration Once again he tapped on the keys of his keyboard and Gene once again was in his half-asleep stage. Just then the phone rang, it was Fred.

"Hello!" he greeted them in his normal cheerful voice.

"Oh its only you, what do you want Fred?" Gene said in a board tone, Fred shook his head at him.

"Now is that any way to treat a friend Gene? And I was about to offer you a job too! You should be thankful that I am as kind as I am and even telling what it is." he said to Gene in a mock-hurt tone. Gene sighed and Jim came over to hear.

"Well what is it?" Jim interrupted and Fred came back to normal. " Well you see an old acquaintance of mine had taken something from me and dearly want it back. I have no idea what he wants it for, its to help the aid of clone-ing, so again I have no idea what he wants with it. Oh and if its already been used, I want whatever h's cloning." Gene went over to where Fred was for the rest of the details. This one was going to really pay! Not only if they did this all the debt they owed Fred would be erased but they themselves would get 2,000wong for it, not bad for a days work.

What else were they going to do? They took it of course!


End file.
